


Liar

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is a liar</p>
<p>-But his captain is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Usopp is a liar

(He prefers the term 'storyteller' though.)

He dislikes the truth, because the truth hurts worse than a terrible lie. But sometimes, the truth is better than a lie.

He believed -he knew- that he was the best liar on the ship.

But that was two years ago.

Now, he knows that he's not even close.

(His captain's eyes are bright and shining, but they get so dark sometimes. To Usopp, they look haunted. Haunted like when Robin stares at nothing, or when Nami stops when she's drawing for no reason when she thinks that she's alone. It's like when Zoro stares too long at his sword with the white hilt, or when Franky hears the name Tom. It's like when Chopper double checks his medical books a thousand times over before finally making ointment or medicine. Haunted like when Brook freezes for no apparent reason and doesn't hear when someone says his name.)

He prides himself on being a liar, on being able to bend the truth and throw some extra things in.

Usopp swallows the dry lump in his throat, hands clenching and unclenching as he looks at someone that _can't_  be his bright and cheerful captain. Can't be the same captain who smiles when he's hurt, lied to, or betrayed.

( _"I challenge you-"_ ) two years doesn't change a mistake going to be forever remembered in somewhere more important and memorable than history books: In his captain's heart.

Usopp is a liar-

And his captain is honest.

There sits his captain, on the mast of the Thousand Sunny with shadows clouding and grabbing onto him like they're trying to drowned him. (He's Dragon's son, the literal man in the shadows). The sun's gone, replaced with a moon that shines against the slowly lapping waves, and he's not moving. No shake of shoulders, only a slight head turn. The sharpshooter feels like crying, his eyes are so  _sad._

Usopp feels it on his tongue, feels the sorry and 'I love you', can feel the burn in his eyes which he struggles to blink away as he clenches his fists. Because, because... Luffy is strong, but even the strongest need love. And... there's no Ace, not anymore, and it hurts.

Usopp is a liar-

And his captain deserves the greatest.

Zoro's not here with his mind-readingness; Robin's not here with a book and head petting; Sanji's not here with extra food and cigarette smoke; Chopper's not here with sleeping pills; Franky's not here with an invention; Nami's not here with a new map and tangerines; and Law isn't here with a shoulder to lean on and a true understanding of nightmares.

He's here.

"I love you, Captain."

He didn't mean to say it, what his captain already knows.

His captain (so thankfu-) turns to him and he looks... surprised, like he didn't know that. Usopp swallows the bile rising in his throat from his gut at the sight of his captain, his nakama.

Luffy smiles, smiles bright and-

"I know!"

Usopp is a liar

-But his captain is the best.

And Usopp wants to say: "No, you don't. You think you failed, but we failed you. We all missed you and wanted to be beside you. We all wanted to say how much we love you- you're our captain! The captain we couldn't be there for. You're such a-! I'm the liar! I'm your liar. Don't be a liar like me- that's my job! You're the captain, my captain. Let me do what you shouldn't have to. Never lie like that again."

Luffy freezes, big eyes and- he's surprised again.

"I know."

Usopp is a liar

"I love you too! Usopp!"

-And his captain is a reason to lie for.


End file.
